


Babie Yunie

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: Babie [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headspace, Multi, babie yunie, its his roomate, spoiler - Freeform, yall go guess whos seonghwas little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: just feeling soft.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Babie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Babie Yunie

"Sani ah! Let's play a game with me!" Yunho says as he bounces near their bunk bed looking over to San who is lying on his bed.

San groans as he turns to the other side, his back towards Yunho, "No~ go find someone else Yunho ah.. I want to sleep.."

Yunho pouts and stops bouncing, head hanging low while mumbling, "Okay.." and he slowly walks out of their shared room. Yunho walked slowly towards the kitchen and he found Jongho. 

Yunho beams up again as he goes to the younger and asks him, "Jongho ah~ Do you want to play games with me? Or watch movies together?" Jongho looks over to Yunho and gives him a small smile as he shakes his head, "I'm sorry hyung, I want to go to the gym right now. Maybe later?" says Jongho apologetically and Yunho deflates a bit but he still smiles and nodded his head saying, "It's alright then. Be careful." Jongho nods and hugs his hyung before making his way out of the kitchen.

Yunho sighs. He really wants to spend time with his members as he has been feeling a bit down and tired lately and spending time with his members really helps him but it seems that everyone is busy today. Yunho pouts but he is determined to find someone that he can spend time with so he walks out of the kitchen and goes to the living room.

Yunho found Seonghwa and Hongjoong in which Hongjoong is painting another of his shoes and Seonghwa seems to fuss with the cushion on the couch. "Hyungs! Come play games with me? Or we can watch movies?"

"Sorry pup, I need to clean our room as Hongjoong just messed it up again."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad okay!" says Hongjoong as he pouts before looking over to Yunho, saying "Sorry Yunho ah, I'm feeling creative right now so I don't think I can play games or watch movies as I will be concentrating on these. Do you want to join me instead?"

As much as he wants to join Hongjoong, Yunho knows he doesn't have a creative hand and he doesn't want to mess his leader's shoes. "It's okay hyung, I don't want to mess your shoes." says Yunho softly and he walks out of the living room.

He stops in the middle of the hallways and frowns. He can feel it. He can feel himself slipping and he starts to feel anxious. Should he go somewhere? But where? Where is safe enough for him? He can't go home, his parents and little brother don't know about this. No one knows.

_ I'll try with Yeosang,Wooyoung or Mingi first, maybe they want to spend time with me. If not then I hope I can sleep it off like before. _

Yunho just hopes that if no one wants to entertain him, he can sleep the feeling off but he knows in the back of his mind that he is slipping really bad. His stress has been accumulated for months and as they were so busy nowadays, he doesn't really have time to unwind himself.

Yunho exhales a long breath and walks over to Yeosang and Wooyoung's shared room. He knocks on the door first and opens it, peeking his head inside. He can see both of them are playing with their phone silently. Yunho cringes a bit because even Wooyoung is quiet which is very rare and when that happens it's usually because Wooyoung is feeling tired himself and would want to have his alone time.

Nonetheless, Yunho opened his mouth and asked them quietly, "Hey guys, do any of you want to play games with me? Or watch some movies?"

Yeosang shake his head from where he is seated on his bed with his legs cross while Wooyoung straightaway ignoring Yunho making him awkwardly waiting for the younger's answer for a few minutes but when Wooyoung still won't speak, Yunho knew to back down. So he wordlessly pulls himself out of the room and quietly closes their door.

Yunho's hands start shaking. His lips involuntarily wobbled and he bit it to stop it as he took a few deep breaths when he could feel the tears start pooling in his eyes. He feels dejected and he doesn't have the courage to go ask Mingi anymore in fear that he will reject him too. He starts to walk slowly towards his own room, his head laying low so he didn't realize Mingi came out of the bathroom and is currently walking towards him.

Mingi frowns as he sees Yunho's dejected face, walking slowly while playing with his hands and head laying low. Mingi stops in front of Yunho making the taller stop walking abruptly. "Bub? Why the long face?" asked Mingi and the pet name is the last strand for Yunho as he sobs quietly while trying to wipe his eyes with his fist in front of Mingi.

Mingi widened his eyes, not expecting for the taller to burst into tears with his simple question but he quickly hugged Yunho in an attempt to calm him down. Yunho instantly wraps his arms around Mingi when the younger hugs him and buries his head in the crook of Mingi's neck still sobbing quietly. "Bub? Why are you crying?" says Mingi as he runs his hand on Yunho's back slowly.

"N-no one wants to s-spend time with Y-yunie.. Y-yunie only wants to spend t-time with s-someone.." mumbled Yunho softly still buried in Mingi's neck. Mingi blinked but he didn't stop running his hands on Yunho's back.  _ Did I hear him right? He speaks as a third person. Is he what I think he is? If it is then I'm so fucking glad I learned it from Keonhee hyung months ago. _ Mingi thought and he isn't sure how to do it but he wants to try so he speaks again.

"How about I spend time with you then bub? Will you stop crying then?" ask Mingi softly and Yunho slowly lifts up his head so he can see Mingi's face and ask in a very soft and shy voice, "R-really? You w-will spend time with Yunie?". Mingi smiles softly as he kisses Yunho's nose making the taller giggle and Mingi had to stop himself from attacking the taller with more kisses afraid that the taller will be annoyed with him.

"Yes, I'll spend time with you bub. What do you want to do?" says Mingi and luckily he is 200% concentrating with Yunho's body language so he is prepared when Yunho tightens his arms around Mingi's neck while he jump slightly before wrapping his legs around Mingi's waist and Mingi quickly hold Yunho's thighs making sure the taller won't fall down.

Yunho had a pout on his face while he tilted his head, thinking and Mingi once again had to stop himself from cooing at the adorable sight. After a few seconds, Yunho looked down at Mingi with a shy expression on his face. "Y-yunie wants to w-watch S-spiderman.."

"Alright, let's go to the living room then." says Mingi but Yunho whimpered as he remembers that Hongjoong is there and he really doesn't want to meet the members who denied him at the moment. "Y-yunie don't w-want to go t-there.." Yunho murmured, making Mingi tilt his head and ask "Why not bub?" "J-joongie h-hyung is t-there.." Yunho says as he lowers his gaze and pout.

Mingi then remembers that Yunho said that no one wants to spend time with him so he suspects that Hongjoong is on the list too so he turns around and walks to his room instead. "Then we'll watch Spiderman in my room. Okay bub?" says Mingi and Yunho nodded shyly giving Mingi a small smile.

Mingi sets Yunho down on his bed and takes his laptop that is on the table and puts it on the bed in front of Yunho who is sitting down quietly waiting for Mingi patiently. Mingi watches Yunho silently as he takes his blanket that was neatly folded at the end of his bed and spread it open so they can wear it while watching the movie. Yunho sits with both of his legs neatly tug towards his bum making a W and simply watching Mingi quietly with his hands on his lap.

_ Hm. Interesting.  _ Mingi thought as he finally sat on his bed and turned his laptop on. Yunho slowly scoots closer to Mingi and watches Mingi type his password and opens the Spiderman movie's folder quietly. Only when Mingi had propped his laptop on a few pillows before turning on the movie and lying down on the bed did Yunho slowly put his head on Mingi's chest, wrap his arm around Mingi's waist and bend his leg on Mingi's lap.

Mingi pulls his blanket until it wraps around their waist and starts watching the movie and Yunho. Mingi watches Yunho more than the movie and after 1 hour, Mingi confirms his suspicion.  _ He's very quiet and shy when he's like this. Cute.  _ thought Mingi as he finally concentrated on the movie while pulling Yunho closer and the taller sigh contentedly.

They watch 3 Spiderman movies in total because in the 3rd movie, Yunho had fallen asleep so Mingi quietly shut his laptop off and tucked Yunho in on his bed so he could sleep more comfortably before quietly making his way to the kitchen to eat something.

Mingi grabs a bowl and a cereal box as he is too lazy to cook something before he pour the cereal in the bowl and grab the milk in the refrigerator and pour it in the bowl. He eats slowly while playing with his phone until he finishes his cereal. He didn't move though, playing a game on his phone instead.

Engulf with his game, Mingi didn't realize he had been playing for 1 and a half hour. He also didn't realize Jongho was home and walked towards their room quietly as he saw how Mingi was so immersed with his phone and opted to scare his hyung after he put his gym's bag down.

"Uh.. Hyung? I think..Yunho hyung wants you...?" says Jongho as he jog slightly to where Mingi is seated in the kitchen with his eyes wide. Mingi stops playing and looks over to Jongho and tilts his head, "Hm? Yunho? He's awake?" asked Mingi as he stood up. "Uh yeah he's awake. And crying." says Jongho and Mingi widen his eyes before running to his room.

The sight breaks Mingi's heart. Yunho is on the bed, more like at the corner on Mingi's bed, with his knees close to his chest crying silently with his hand in a fist trying to swipe his tears away but his tears keep pouring out. "Oh bub, I'm so sorry.. I thought you are still sleeping.." says Mingi as he quickly moves to his bed. Yunho sobs, his lips wobble from trying so hard to be quiet and he quickly crawls to Mingi when the younger opens his arms wide and sits on Mingi's lap quickly wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck and burying his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.

Mingi whispers sweet nothings and apologies in Yunho's ears while having his hand around Yunho's waist and another one running on Yunho's back. Yunho mumbled something in Mingi's neck but Mingi can't grasp what he was saying so he asked him softly, "Hm? What was that bub? I can't hear you". Yunho slowly lifts up his head and looks over to Mingi, still sobbing a bit softly says "Y-yunie thought M-minie doesn't w-want to spend t-time with Y-yunie anymore.." 

Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead softly, "Oh no bub, I let you sleep because you seem tired and I went to the kitchen to eat something that's all. I thought you would still be sleeping after I ate but I was immersed with a game on my phone. I'm so sorry."

Yunho pouts as he nods his head and he lay his head on Mingi's neck quietly. Mingi was about to speak but Jongho spoke first. "Uhm.. What's going on..?" says Jongho as he awkwardly stands in the middle of his room watching the scenes between Yunho and Mingi unfold earlier. Mingi looks over to Jongho, his eyes widen slightly forgetting that the youngest is there with them in the room before he sighs softly and looks over to the now blushing Yunho but he still didn't move from Mingi.

"Can I tell Jongho bub?" asked Mingi softly and Yunho bit his lips, "Will he hate Y-yunie after this..?" whispered Yunho softly but Jongho heard him anyway so he answered it himself, "I won't ever hate you hyung. I can't." says Jongho smiling softly. "Well, I can't really tell everything as we need Yunho to come out of this first but what I can tell you is that Yunho is currently in a headspace. I think he's little right now. Do you need more explanation because I can explain it to you later on." says Mingi and Jongho nods his head, "Uhm I don't really understand all of it but I know what a headspace and a little is. What triggered Yunho hyung though?"

"He told me no one wanted to spend time with him. I found him crying in the middle of the hallway a few hours ago. He already was slipping at the time." says Mingi and Jongho widen his eyes. "Spend time..? Oh I'm so sorry Yunho hyung.. If I knew you needed it so badly I wouldn't have gone to the gym and spent time with you instead.."

Yunho smiles softly but he still has his gaze to Mingi's lap instead of looking at Jongho and says, "I-it's fine.. Yunie d-dont' want to t-trouble a-anyone.."

Yunho's cheek is red as he blush and it's making Mingi and Jongho want to pinch them right now but they hold themselves in fear of scaring him. "Well, I'll go shower first. After that I can spend time with you Yunho hyung. Of course if you want me to." says Jongho smiling and Yunho nods his head softly. Jongho nods and smiles but he makes eye contact with Mingi while tilting his head a bit and Mingi mouths at him silently "I'll tell you later." so Jongho nods and smiles at Yunho before going to shower.

"Bub? Have you eaten? I forgot to ask you earlier." says Mingi as he remembers that he found Yunho at around 10 in the morning. Yunho tilts his head remembering and shakes his head slowly. Mingi widened his eyes, "You need to eat then. It's 4.30 now. Let's go." says Mingi as he holds Yunho in his arms before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" ask Mingi as they arrived in the kitchen and didn't realize Seonghwa was standing there with his head tilted to the side watching Mingi and Yunho. Yunho was about to answer when he caught Seonghwa staring at him so he quickly buried his head in Mingi's neck making Mingi look over to what made his baby hide.

"Oh, uh.. Hi hyung. Uhm.. Do we have anything to eat?" asked Mingi awkwardly but he's not letting go of Yunho, he carefully pulls out a chair and sits on it making sure Yunho is comfortable instead. "I am about to make ramyeon, but I think I'll make some Kimchi Fried Rice." says Seonghwa and Mingi nods his head before saying, "Can you make extra please? For Yunho. He has not eaten yet since morning."

Seonghwa gasp, "What? Since morning?! Stay. I'll cook it now." and he quickly sets up all the ingredients and begins to cook.

Yunho is still hiding in Mingi's neck and Mingi knows Seonghwa wants to ask about him but it can wait. Yunho needs to eat first. "Can you wait until Seonghwa hyung cooks your fried rice bub? Or do you want to play something while waiting?" asked Mingi softly and Yunho peeked a little from his hiding place and seeing Seonghwa was not staring at him anymore, he answered Mingi softly, "Yunie can wait." and lay his head more comfortably on Mingi's shoulder.

Mingi pulled out his phone from his pocket and was about to open a game that can entertain Yunho for a while before he sees Seonghwa quietly sliding a cup of pudding with a small spoon on the table. Yunho quietly watched the pudding and though he wanted it, he didn't say anything. Mingi grabs the spoon and Seonghwa stops him and narrows his eyes at Mingi before saying, "This is for Yunie. Not you Mingi ah. You can only feed him." and went back to cooking.

Mingi blinks and laughs softly saying "Where's mine though? I know this one is for him." and Seonghwa says "None for you." without turning to look at them. Mingi huffed a bit but he took the spoon and scooped the pudding. He is about to feed Yunho, the spoon near Yunho's mouth but Yunho stares at the pudding on the spoon, the pudding on the table, Seonghwa, Mingi and back to the pudding on the spoon and quietly says, "Yunie can share with Minie." and Mingi can't hold himself anymore as he kisses Yunho's cheek.

"I'm full bub. This is all yours. I was just messing with Seonghwa hyung. Aah~" says Mingi and Yunho smiles and nods before opening his mouth and eating the pudding quietly.

Yunho finishes his pudding a few minutes later and watches a game that Mingi had opened on his phone. Mingi told Yunho that he can play the game if he wants to but Yunho shakes his head softly and says he wants to watch it instead so Mingi is the one who is playing right now.

A few moments later, Seonghwa put a bowl of Kimchi fried rice in front of them with a spoon and said, "Here bub, your fried rice. Mingi, feed Yunie please." and went to grab a bowl for himself before he sits.

Mingi stops playing and starts to feed Yunho which Yunho obeys happily and eats the fried rice quietly whenever Mingi feeds him. Seonghwa watches Mingi feed Yunho and he smiles softly as he eats his own fried rice.

Jongho appeared in the kitchen once Yunho had finished eating as he smiled brightly and went to Yunho with his hands behind his back. "Yunie~ I found this in my room and I thought you might want them~" says Jongho happily and Yunho tilts his head in interest and waits for Jongho to reveal whatever he is hiding behind his back. Jongho then pulls out his hand and shows Yunho a colouring book and pencil colours and Yunho instantly beams up but he stays still on Mingi's lap, shyly asking Jongho instead, "Is that really for Yunie?" Jongho nods his head vigorously and hands it to Yunho which Yunho holds the items carefully and puts it on his lap.

Yunho then looks over to Mingi who is watching him with a smile on his face and he looks over to Jongho. "W-will Minie and Jongie colour with Yunie? Hyungie too?" says Yunho as he looks over to Seonghwa who is still seated at the opposite of him.

"Sure!"

"I can do that."

"Yes, I'll colour with you bub."

Yunho smile shyly while he hold his precious items close to his chest. "Where do you want to colour bub?" asked Mingi as he ready to pick him up and Yunho softly says "Minie's room please.." and they all walk to Mingi and Jongho shared room.

Mingi had put Yunho down in the middle of the room and he quietly put his colouring book and pencil colours on the floor carefully and sat with his legs in a W and started to open his colouring book choosing which pictures he wants to colour while the other sat quietly watching him choose. After he found the one that he likes, he opened the colour pencils and shyly looked over to the other 3 in the room and bit his lips.

Mingi smiles and says, "Go on bub, you choose first and then we'll follow."

Yunho quietly picks up one and he starts to colour it and the other 3 follow suit. They colour in silence as Yunho is concentrating on his pieces and really the others are mostly watching him colour rather than colouring the pictures themselves. It's rare to see the tallest being so quiet and so cute at the same time for more than half an hour and they can't have enough of him.

Yunho had changed his position from sitting to lying on his stomach and had put his head on his left arm that is tucked neatly under his neck while he happily colour the pictures and the others entertain him with praises and kisses and Yunho is content.

They were all concentrating on colouring their own pieces after 2 hours when they heard a soft thud and they looked over to where the sound came from. Yunho had fallen asleep and the thud was from his colouring pencil that fell from his limp fingers.

Seonghwa softly took the pencil and put it back in the box while Jongho closed the colouring book and Mingi tried to turn the sleeping bub over so he could pick him up and lay him on his bed instead. Mingi tuck in Yunho with his blanket up to his chin and kisses his forehead. "I guess you guys wanna talk about it now?" says Mingi quietly as he looks over to Seonghwa and Jongho and they nod their heads. "When did this happen?" asked Seonghwa as they sat on the floor.

"This morning. In the hallway. I saw him walking slowly with his head laying low and asked him why he looked sad and he burst into tears in front of me. I went to hug him and he started to talk as a third person. I knew it right then and had been with him since." says Mingi and Seonghwa nods.

"Seonghwa hyung, you didn't seem shocked when you found us in the kitchen. Jongho ran to get me when he found Yunho crying on my bed because he woke up alone before."

"I panicked alright?! I was going to scare you in the kitchen so I quickly went to our room to put my gym bag and found out he was sitting up on your bed being very small and crying quietly and when I went up to him and asked why he's crying, he only hides his face and saying 'Minie minie I want minie". Who wouldn't panic? I never saw him like that before." Jongho huff softly.

Mingi and Seonghwa chuckles quietly. " Well, I have been taking care of someone like him lately so I knew right away when he latched on you like a koala."

"Who?!" asked both Mingi and Jongho.

"It's a secret. Now it is about Yunho. Ask about it later. How about you guys? How do you know about this thing?"

"Well, I learned it from Keonhee hyung months ago when I went out to hang out at their dorm as Hwanwoong hyung was a little at the time."

"I uhm.. I heard it from several of our sunbaes so I searched around online and read about it but I don't know the full content."

"Usually this triggers when they can't control their stress anymore and it varies on each one of them on how they act while they are in a headspace. So we have to wait for Yunho to know fully on how he behaved in the headspace and what triggered him. They will become themselves when the stress diminishes greatly or when they can control themselves again. You're very lucky Mingi. Yunie is very sweet, shy and careful. Mine is a chaos little devil." says Seonghwa smiling softly.

"Well I found out about his quiet demeanor when I observed him while we watched Spiderman this morning."

"Well I don't care but taking care of Yunho hyung actually makes my stress decrease greatly. I love it." says Jongho and the other 2 can't do anything but to agree.

"Well, let Yunho sleep. I have to go to my room and make sure that Hongjoong doesn't mess it up again" says Seonghwa as he stands up and leaves the room leaving Jongho and Mingi.

Jongho then cracked his neck before standing up as well saying, "I want to watch dramas. You stay here hyung. I don't want Yunho hyung to cry again." and left the room.

Mingi huffed and shook his head at Jongho but he didn't leave the room. He went to his bed instead and lifted up the blanket and slid in next to the sleeping baby. Yunho seems to sense this as he swiftly puts his head on Mingi's chest and hugs the younger and continues sleeping. Mingi kisses Yunho's head and closes his eyes trying to catch some sleep too.

Yunho blinks slowly as he tries to adjust his eyes to the lighting in the room and after he can see clearly, he realizes that he is on top of someone's chest. He tilted his head and saw Mingi's sleeping face and lay back down on his chest. He starts to remember everything and he can't help wailing as he remembered what he did.

Yunho jumped a little when a hand suddenly cupped his face followed by a worried voice, "Bub? Are you alright?". Yunho bit his lips and sighs heavily but he didn't move. "Yeah.. I'm alright.. It's Yunho by the way.. Not Yunie.." Yunho says as he groans and hides his face on Mingi's stomach. 

Mingi laughs softly and ruffles Yunho's hair, "Oh, you're back. What's with the groan? If you think that I will laugh then you're wrong bub."

"You're not?"

"Nope. I actually enjoy taking care of you."

Yunho blushes as he turns his upper body a bit but still lies his head on Mingi's stomach so he can see Mingi's face properly. "Really?" says Yunho softly and Mingi gives him a small smile. 

"Yes. I don't mind doing it again bub." "Stop with the bub. I'm Yunho right now." "Whatever. You're still my bub." Mingi says and Yunho rolls his eyes and slap Mingi's chest a bit but he have a small smile on his face.

Yunho then cleared his throat before he mumbled, "Y-you really would do it again Min?"

"Yes. Do you have a caregiver Yunho?"

"No, If I do have one I won't be so attached to you."

"Do you want one?"

Yunho widens his eyes and looks over to Mingi as he opens and closes his mouth several times before he nods his head.

"Who do you want?"

Yunho pouts. "Who do you think Min? I think Yunie is only attached to one person today."

Mingi chuckles. "Just checking. I would be honored to be your caregiver. Yunie can call me daddy if he wants to."

Yunho scrunch his nose. "About that... Uh.. How do I explain this to you..."

"Take as much time as you need bub. I'm all ears."

"I don't really think I'm a little? I mean I am in a headspace, but I don't think I regress..?"

"Well Seonghwa hyung did say that it varies on the person itself."

"Shit. I forgot about Seonghwa hyung and Jongho."

"Don't worry bub. They are fine with it and love taking care of Yunie too. Now continue with your explanation. I want to make sure everything is in place for the future."

"I guess Yunie just comes out everytime I can't handle my stress and he is the exact opposite of my hyper self. More like he comes out so my mind and body will slow down and do everything quietly until my stress is gone but he needs a caregiver too actually as you can see how shy and timid he is."

"And very clingy. Yeap. I caught on it while we were watching Spiderman. If you don't have a caregiver before, how did Yunie do stuff?"

"I put all the stuff that Yunie likes to play in the corner of my bed so whenever Yunie comes out, he usually will take it and use it on the bed until he falls asleep. Usually I'm back after that. It's been a while since Yunie came out. I usually try to hang out with you guys so I won't be too stressed and Yunie won't have to come out."

"I see. Then I guess I'll be Yunie's Minie when he comes out. Maybe we can try looking for Yunie's stuff later on."

"You really will do this Mingi ah? I won't pressure you for it you know. Yunie came out like 4 years ago so I don't really mind if I don't have any caregiver."

"4 years?! Shut up. Imma be Yunie's caregiver. You will come to me whenever you need me, no matter what Yunho ah. You're lucky I was the one who found you when Yunie came out earlier. It will be a lot to explain to the other members if they don't even know about littles and all." says Mingi as he pulls Yunho closer and hugs him tightly making Yunho giggle.

"Thank you Mingi ah." says Yunho and Mingi kiss Yunho's head before saying,

"Anything for my bub."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me whatcha think~


End file.
